¿Un error?
by Nakashi-chan
Summary: Valjean va a liberar a JAvert en las barricadas pero se da cuenta de algo. ES LEMON. Va dedicado a mi amiguita Usagi Mitzui *-*


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni nada por el estilo, perteneces a Victor Hugo.

BUEEEEEEEEEEENO AQUÍ ESTA Xd AVISO QUE ES YAOI, ES HARD YAOI, OSEA QUE ES LEMON. ADVERTIDOS ESTAIS

Valjean obligo a Javert a andar, conduciéndolo fuera del cuarto en el que estaba preso por los rebeldes, a pasos pequeño debido las cuerdas que tenía enrolladas alrededor de todo el cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron a un sitio despejado y bastante alejado de la barricada de los rebeldes, el ex convicto sacó un cuchillo, sorprendiendo al inspector.

- ¡Un cuchillo! Es propio de un convicto matar con un cuchillo... -comento Javert, como el que no quiere la cosa, mirándole con desprecio y altivez.

El mayor de ambos hombres se acercó a Javert, haciendo que, por reflejo, este quedase acorralado en la pared. El inspector de policía no se dejó intimidar ni cuando Jean alzo el cuchillo, puesto que sabía que desde que había sido preso por los rebeldes, su destino era morir en sus manos. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando el ex presidiario rasgo todas las cuerdas que le mantenían preso excepto las de las manos, las cuales quedaban fuertemente atadas a su espalda.

Valjean iba a liberarle, a cortar todas sus ataduras cuando un extraño pensamiento acudió presto a su mente. "Por fin soy yo quien controla a Javert, a la ley, y no el quien me controla a mí." Tras este pensamiento no pudo evitar que una oleada de placer recorriera su mente y que una sonrisa extraña surcase su rostro.

-¿De qué te estas riendo 24601?¿A qué esperas? Toma la venganza que tanto tiempo has estado soñando...

Al oír el numero con el que había sido designado tantos años en Toulon, Valjean reaccionó agarrando al otro por el cuello de la camisa y apretándole mas contra la pared.

El más alto de los dos soltó un pequeño gruñido al verse aprisionado de esa manera, pero seguía sin perder esa clara mirada de superioridad que había en sus ojos siempre que miraba al ex convicto. Éste acerco su cara a la del hombre de piel oscura, quedándose con las narices casi pegadas.

Ambos notaban la respiración del otro sobre su cara, la de Valjean agitada por la ira y la de Javert más tranquila, gracias a su dominio sobre sí mismo.

Valjean fue por primera vez plenamente consciente de su situación. Él era el que tenía el control de todo. Sus rostros casi pegados. De pronto, presa de un impulso repentino, de una idea loca, termino de salvar los pocos centímetros que les separaban y unió sus bocas en un intenso y salvaje beso.

Los ojos del inspector se abrieron todo lo que fue posible, horrorizado, pero prácticamente al segundo reacciono pegándole un fuerte rodillazo a Valjean en el estómago haciéndole gruñir del dolor y retroceder un poco, lo suficiente para que el pudiese tener espacio para huir. O al menos esa era la idea.

Valjean vio venir el intento de huida de Javert y antes de que este pudiese dar ni dos pasos, le agarro y le lanzo von fuerza al suelo, haciendo que se golpease la espalda con fuerza contra la pared, y aturdido y sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared un instante, que fue plenamente aprovechado por el mayor.

Cuando Javert se quiso dar cuenta tenia Al peliblanco sentado sobre su regazo. Trató de quitarle de encima suya, pero era demasiado grande, y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que el hombre maniatado que estaba bajo él se fuera tan pronto. Valjean agarro la cara del inspector con las manos y comenzó a devorar sus labios en un ansioso y salvaje beso, que el policía trato de romper por todos los medios, sin conseguirlo.

En cuanto el ex convicto tubo que apartarse de los adictivos labios del otro, Javert giro su rostro, tratando de alejarse.

-¿¡Pero que demonios haces?! -le grito tratando de no dejar que el pánico y el horror que sentía en esos momentos no saliera a relucir en su voz, pero sin conseguirlo.

Sin responder a la pregunta del inspector Valjean aprovecho que este tenía la cabeza ladeada para pasar a devorar su cuello, logrando que, sin poder evitarlo, un par de jadeos saliesen de la boca del hombre maniatado. Valjean sonrió al oírlo, preguntándose internamente si serian de pánico o de placer. Tal vez ambas.

Las manos del peliblanco comenzaron a acariciar el bien formado y musculoso cuerpo del inspector.

Javert estaba temblando Involuntariamente bajo las caricias de otro. De pronto noto como las manos de Valjean comenzaban a desabrocharle la camisa, pero antes de que pudiera protestar sus labios fueron atrapados de nuevo por los del otro.

La lengua de Jean forzó la boca del otro y comenzó a explorar cada uno de sus rincones mientras que sus manos terminaron de quitar la molesta camisa y comenzaron a acariciar El pecho desnudo del hombre bajo el.

Por su parte, el inspector estaba tratando por todos los medios posibles de que sus gemidos y gruñidos, a medias entre placer y pánico no escaparan de su garganta, lo que no estaba dando resultado alguno.

Valjean dejo a un lado los labios del inspector y paso a trazar una línea de besos hasta su oreja, lo que provoco que varios estremecimientos sacudiesen la columna vertebral de Javert. Pero el mayor, no contento con esto comenzó a bajar por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho pasando por la clavícula. Acto seguido miro con deseo al policía y dejo sus rostros casi tocándose, por lo que esta vez fueron los labios del guardián de la ley los que buscaron, ansiosos, a los del otro hombre.

El beso poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado, más salvaje, ambas bocas buscaban la dominación de la otra. Javert soltó con gruñido, cuando quiso enredar sus manos en el pelo del otro y no fue capaz de soltar las manos de las ataduras. Movió su cadera en un vano intento de liberarse, lo cual fue un gran error.

Ambos hombres gimieron, cuando el inspector al levantar su cadera, hizo que ambos miembros se friccionaran deliciosamente por debajo de la ropa, mandando intensos escalofríos de placer a ambos.

Valjean miro fijamente a los ojos de Javert mientras que se iba quitando la camisa despacio, sensualmente, mientras que los ojos de Javert le miraban con deseo, perdido en la lujuria.

Valjean comenzó a chocar un par de veces las caderas, dándoles una deliciosa Y placentera sensación a ambos. Valjean comenzó a devorar de nuevo el cuello de Javert, pero de pronto le quito, mejor dicho, prácticamente arranco los pantalones de Javert y coló su mano por la ropa interior del inspector, acariciando toda su longitud, haciendo que este comenzase a retorcerse de placer y a gemir, por sentir esas deliciosas corrientes de placer recorriéndole de arriba a abajo.

-Dios Jean... Dios... Ah... -no podía parar de gemir por el delicioso toque de su amante recién encontrado.

Ahora fue Javert el que comenzó a besar el cuello del otro, haciéndole suspirar, y le susurro al oído- Desátame.

Valjean no fue capaz de desobedecer la imponente y seductora voz del guardián de la ley, y desato sus manos atadas. En cuanto lo hizo, las tornas se invirtieron, se encontró debajo del inspector.

Javert le beso con pasión mientras quitaba las prendas de ropa que les quedaban a ambos para acabar completamente desnudos. Bajo su cadera para que sus miembros volviesen a friccionarse de nuevo, gruñendo en el oído de Valjean y notando a su vez como este daba un largo gemido. Con una mano acaricio el cuerpo del ex convicto, bajando poco a poco la mano, hasta llegar a su pequeña entrada e introdujo un dedo de golpe.

-Javert… -dijo Valjean dolorido, sin poderlo evitar.

Javert simplemente comenzó a susurrarle cosas en el oído tratando de que se relajase. Cuando considero que había esperado lo suficiente introdujo el segundo dedo, pero esta vez sus dedos tocaron un punto en el interior del mayor que hizo que gimiera y se revolviese de placer.

El inspector siguió tocando una y otra vez ese punto, hasta que pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado, y saco sus dedos del caliente interior del otro, obteniendo un gemidito de protesta a cambio.

De una fuerte estocada, le penetro por completo, haciendo que su recién encontrado amante soltar un grito de dolor, a la vez que Javert gruñía del mayor placer que había sentido en su vida. Después se quedó quieto en el interior de Valjean, esperando, con todo su autocontrol, que este se acostumbrase a la intromisión.

Al rato, el ex convicto comenzó a mover sus caderas, dando entender al inspector que podía moverse. Comenzó dando lentas embestidas, que se tornaron a frenéticas, haciendo a Valjean gritar de placer y a su amante dar largos gruñidos.

Cuando el guardián de la ley noto que no le quedaba demasiado para explotar de placer, comenzó a masturbar al hombre bajo el al compás de las embestidas. Gruño, prácticamente grito, cuando noto como su mano acababa mojada por el líquido de Valjean, a la vez que su miembro era deliciosamente apretado por el interior de este, y no pudo evitar soltar su semilla dentro del ex convicto.

Su mundo de puso en blanco unos segundos, dejo de ver, de oír, dejo de todo, solamente noto el placer, sus brazos dejaron de sostenerle y callo sobre Valjean, completamente agotado.

Después de un rato, en el que ambos trataban de recomponer sus alientos apoyados en la pared, Javert se levantó, y se vistió dejando al peliblanco mirándole desde el suelo.

-Esto no cambia nada. Ha sido simplemente un error que no se volverá a cometer Valjean. Te estaré esperando, pero te prometo que acabarás entre rejas. –y con esas palabras desapareció el policía, dejando a un ex presidiario totalmente confundido y con un extraño dolor en el pecho.

"¿Por qué me duelen tanto sus palabras? Después de todo tiene razón… ha sido solamente… un error…" Pero sin poderlo contener una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

PORFAVOOOR DEJAR REWIEW NO SEAIS MALOOOOS TT_TT


End file.
